


Dinner Date?

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Yuchi fic. My first one for them.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dinner Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write for this pair very much so this is my first attempt. This is a little hint of Kyoru in this fic, and also for the sake of the fic Tohru has a cellphone.

It's too quiet. It makes Yuki anxious.

He glances a peek at Machi sitting next to him, her eyes downcast. She had not said a word the entire meeting. Everyone has gone now, it's just the two of them. No work really gets done during their "meetings" so in most cases, Yuki decides to stay behind to get work done. Machi had stayed behind as well. He didn't know why but her company was welcome. The only thing was the silence. He wants to start up a conversation with her, but the words fail him. He keeps working instead.

Then again, it was excepted. As much as Kakeru busting into the room every single time calling him "Yun-Yun". He shudders at the thought.

"Are you cold?" Machi's voice surprises him.

"No." Yuki replies.

"Then why did you shudder?"

"I was thinking of something unpleasant."

Machi doesn't say anymore. They sit in continued silence. Yuki glances out the window of the room, the sun was setting outside. He then looks at his watch on his right wrist, thinking he should leave soon. Tohru was likely beginning to make dinner at home. He imagines she's making something such as grilled salmon or miso soup, maybe both, to appease a certain someone. Not that Yuki minds. He likes Tohru's cooking well enough no matter what she makes. He'd prefer something else tonight, like ramen with leeks.  
An idea strikes him. Perhaps he wouldn't be eating at home after all. Pulling out his phone from his jacket, he sends a text to Tohru.

_Miss Honda, I won't be home for dinner tonight. I'm going out for ramen. I'll be back late._

He faces Machi, who was looking at the same paper that she had been the whole time. He wonders, as he often did with her, what she was thinking about.

“Machi.”

Her head lifts.

“Would you like to get ramen with me? My treat.”

"So, a dinner date?" She asks him.

Yuki feels himself blush, he doesn't really know. Was it? Should it be?

"I mean, it's just to get food. I was thinking about ramen and-"

"You really are an airhead."

"Air-Airhead?" Yuki pales. He suddenly fears she may reject the idea, similar to the time they went out to that restaurant Kakeru so desperately wanted to go to.  
He's holding his breath, awaiting her answer. 

“If you don’t-” Yuki begins to say.

“I’ll go.”

“You will?” He’s sure the surprise is evident on his face because she nods.

Yuki gets up from his seat, the papers he working on forgotten. Machi stands too gathering up her things. 

"So, Machi, what's your favorite kind of ramen?"

She doesn't answer. Yuki feels nervous again. Did he upset her somehow?

"I mean, it's okay if you don't-there's lots of options-"

Machi sweeps past him, towards the door and exiting first. He quickly follows after. 


End file.
